The present invention relates to a buffer device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a buffer device which can buffer a shock efficiently.
A conventional spring-type buffer device can absorb an active force. However, the spring will produce a reactive force and release the absorbed energy. Further, the compression range of a spring is limited so that the conventional spring-type buffer device may not absorb all the active force.